


Promepolis Psycho II

by menkhusteeth



Series: Promepolis Psycho AU [2]
Category: Promare
Genre: Crazy Kray Foresight is daddy tbh, I hope y'all get a laugh cause writing this was so funny, Other, The Paul Allen murder scene but theres no murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menkhusteeth/pseuds/menkhusteeth
Summary: Back and better than before babey!!! I've seen a lot of love on twitter for Promepolis Psycho and some others have expressed interest in another addition. This scene has been on my mind for awhile! Hope y'all enjoy. Shoutout to @devilmand/ke baby for proof reading and giving her Promare seal of approval<3
Series: Promepolis Psycho AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Promepolis Psycho II

**Author's Note:**

> Back and better than before babey!!! I've seen a lot of love on twitter for Promepolis Psycho and some others have expressed interest in another addition. This scene has been on my mind for awhile! Hope y'all enjoy. Shoutout to @devilmand/ke baby for proof reading and giving her Promare seal of approval<3

Galo Thymos has resigned himself to hap-hazardly sit upon the off-set chair in my living room. How did we end up here?

I intrigued the blue-haired man with the solicitation of drinks at a local up-scale bar until the other man could barely walk. An amusing sight, really--though annoying--and I knew I would have to take my suit to the cleaners tomorrow afternoon. 

He’d leaned on me the entire journey upstairs to my modest penthouse suite, which I have so carefully designed for his impending death. I had set aside a stack of newspapers that morning in preparation to soak up the blood (Thymos’s blood wasn’t worth staining my polished floors), draping my furniture with white cloth so as to keep his disgusting figure off of my plush leather seats.

It repulsed me to even think that as of now, Galo had made himself virtually at home--albeit drunkenly--his tie half-on, overcoat discarded onto the floor. A small hiccup escaped the lean man’s frame, to which a rather drowsy smile traced his lips.

I stooped down in front of him, once again forcing my believable yet plastic smile as I sprawled out the crinkling newspaper evenly around his aura. One couldn’t afford to make such careless mistakes when planning to commit murder; and by god would I do anything in an effort to avoid appearing before a judge, thus corrupting my perfected image.

Galo’s blue hues flicker towards the fluorescent lights within the ceiling, a thoughtful look tracing his face for but a moment; he closes his eyes and exhales with contentment. 

“I do appreciate your company this evening, Thymos. How are you feeling?” _Just a little bit longer,_ I silently assure myself. Might as well uphold the formalities as long as I can, even if Galo isn’t quite perceptive in the first place. 

“I feel fine.” The blue-haired man replies, though his words are slurred. “You have a nice home. It could use some more…” He attempts to gesture, though his wrists are flimsy and a puzzled expression appears on his somewhat-peachy face. 

“...flare?” It is myself that finishes his words; to which Galo nods gleefully. “Yes, flare! That’s right...you’re so wonderful, Kray.” My colleague drapes his arms over his torso, sinking into the plush comfort as I make way to the kitchen. 

Pouring myself a glass of water, I can’t help but roll my eyes as Galo blabbers on once more. Though I suppose there’d be no reason to complain, seeing as Galo was destined to die in mere moments. Again, I remind myself to play along so as to not alert his suspicion. 

Tuning out whatever he says, I make way to my array of CDs that have been so finely organized upon my shelf, sorted both alphabetically and by year.  
My digits graze over the spines of my collection, red hues flickering to my stereo. I find myself clearing my throat to garner Galo’s attention; though I refuse to so much as cast another unnecessary glance his way.

“Tell me, Thymos, do you enjoy music?”

Galo snorts, before he covers his mouth and hiccups. “Ah--sorry--anyways, yes I do. Why do you ask?” In the corner of my peripheral vision, I note the expression on his face; akin to that of a dog excited to be by its master’s side. Oh Galo. Oh sweet, stupid Galo. How I long to desecrate his body inside and out, staining that unironed suit he makes a habit of wearing constantly. The side of my mouth twitches as I flash my teeth at him with a grin of approval.

“I quite admire Lady Gaga. Her early work--take _Poker Face_ , for example--a debut album that shot her into stardom. Yet some of her lyrics left me…” I click my tongue momentarily, pulling the album out of its designated spot. My gaze rests on Galo, though occasionally I look at the cover photo; before placing it back upon my shelf. “...dissatisfied. However, I couldn’t help but find myself admiring _Born This Way_. Released in 2011. With this album, she found success in Billboard 200, selling more than a million copies during its first week of release alone. Quite fascinating.”

I let out a small exhale from my nose, my patience growing thin as Galo looks at the floor surrounding him. I nonchalantly circle my way around the living room, before retreating into the safety of my hallway. It is almost over, I silently tell myself. _Just a moment longer._

Not wishing to arouse any doubts, as I make my way into the bathroom I resume my speech, voice calm though echoing throughout the tranquil emptiness of my residence. I reach for a clear raincoat, sliding my arms through the sleeves. “ _Born This Way_ saw Lady Gaga’s venture into territory of which _Poker Face_ hadn’t shown the public before. Many of her songs featured elements of disco, though there are hints of dance-pop as well.”

Looking into the mirror, I take in a small breath and exhale. I push back any loose blond locks, red hues staring back at me with a hunger of which I plan to sate in minutes. I am beautiful like this; my madness. Though calling it as such irks me, I have yet to find another way to describe the animalistic excitement brewing within my veins.

My fingers fasten my raincoat, seeing to it that my suit wouldn’t suffer any stains from Galo’s impure blood. After straightening the creases, I walk out; but not before I reach the axe I had left sitting, waiting for my usage just by the door. 

As I make my way back into the living room and kitchen, Galo has somewhat sat up, elbows resting on his knees as his gaze fixated on the window. While I had drawn the curtains beforehand--so as to prevent eyewitnesses--my guest seems so fascinated. Perhaps I had amicably indulged my colleague too much; though this makes my plan far more easier to accomplish.

“I think Lady Gaga is quite a genius, her work is quite exhilarating, really.” With Galo’s back to me, I set the axe down on the table of my island; knowing that the other man is much too intoxicated to think coherently. 

“Ah--actually, Kray…” Galo calls out to me, pointing at the floor. “W-why are there…” As I approach the other man, passing him by to reach my music collection I note the look of confusion on his face. “There’s newspapers all over the floor. You got a pet or something?” A blue brow arches, before his face contorts with thought. 

“No, Thymos.” I answer earnestly, summoning the remnants of a smile with the last bit of sanity I harbor within my body. 

Galo faces me, realization donning his expression. He looks as if he were a kid in a candy store, dark blue hues filled with wonder. “A raincoat! Is it...are we gonna go back out? Can we get more drinks? I had so much fun!” 

“Yes, this is a raincoat. Wonderful eye, Thymos!” The tone of my voice raises with inclined excitement and irritation, my lips twitching into a scowl for a brief moment. The beast within me is starving, prowling. My prey sits before me, unarmed and oblivious to whatever may happen. It claws at the insides of my body, the beast. The meeting relays in my mind--Porsia, the card--this will be my defining moment, the brief second of which I will relay to Galo that I am far better than he could ever be. I barely notice the way my fist clenches at my side, and am only brought to attention as I feel my nails sink into the tender flesh of my palm.

Releasing the tension with a heavy exhale through my nose, my hues flicker to the music collection once more. Pulling out _Born This Way_ , I insert the disk into my sound system, slowly turning the knob as the opening for _Judas_ relays within my residence. “In a matter of personal tastes, I believe this song to be the crowning jewel of Lady’s career. It alludes to a variety of circumstances within Lady Gaga’s life that I find intriguing.” 

Ignoring the confusion settling within Galo, once the volume has reached a tolerable level so as to hide my tracks, I feel the subtle tremble of my hands as I make my way back to the kitchen. In my palms, the handle of the axe feels both homely and natural. Catching a glimpse of my reflection within the blade, I note the cheshire grin that has appeared on my lips. It has finally arrived: the moment I kill none other than Galo Thymos.

Silently, I step behind the seat in which Galo has sat himself. “Furthermore, _Judas_ also encapsulates the defining characteristic of man: betrayal.”

Aiming the blade, I do not dare warn Galo of his impending death, for I wish to relish within his naivety. _Carefully now,_ I remind myself. _I must be both precise and composed._

Just as I am about to bring the blade down upon his head, Galo turns his head off-center; and I halt my arms. Eyes widen as I attempt to re-steady the blade, making sure that the outline of my blade would meet the center of his skull.

Again Galo moves his head, and I feel my grip tighten on the handle of the axe. _No need to lose my composure. The next time I will surely hit._

Yet this falters, for every time I am about to bring down my blade if not a centimeter closer, Thymos turns his head and begins to speak, though his words are rudimentary at best. It seems he remains unaware of my intention, and for that, a surge of reassurance buds within my heart. I prepare to aim again.

This goes on far after _Judas_ has finished playing, and it isn’t until I am greeted with the opening to _Bloody Mary_ wherein I resign myself to bitter defeat.

Seeing as Galo remains intoxicated and I do not wish to hear his rambles, I emit a sigh and slam the butt of the handle against his head; knocking him out. Galo’s lean frame tumbles out of the chair and onto the floor, spiked locks of dark blue and yellow highlights covering his face. His lips are parted slightly, eyelids closed and I emit a low growl.

Angrily now, I take off my raincoat and discard it on the island, as well as the axe. I allow myself a moment to regain myself, palms resting against the cool granite countertop.

_Breathe in, breathe out._ This I tell myself, although my gaze flickers to the unconscious body of my colleague.

The beast is unsatisfied, and though it calls for blood; I cannot bring myself to step closer and finish the deed. Not tonight at least--though there is always tomorrow. And there will be a day after that, and furthermore. This would not be my last attempt to kill Galo Thymos--I simply couldn’t allow this unfortunate circumstance to put a dent within my plans. 

After all, I am Kray Foresight. What kind of man would I be if I so easily gave in? This was the trial--and I would be sure to make no more errors.


End file.
